


Wife

by stel_gibs



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stel_gibs/pseuds/stel_gibs
Summary: Stella & Scully spend a quiet morning in bed and talk love & marriage.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Wife

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to becca for reading over & being lovely <3 idk where this came from but here we are

Stella lay on her side, an arm resting protectively over Dana’s stomach, her lips resting on Dana’s shoulder and gently pressing the occasional kiss to it.

Dana, lying on her back, sighed and breathed in the familiar scent of Stella’s hair, interlocking their fingers on her stomach.

It was a cool Spring morning and neither of them had any responsibilities for the day that stretched ahead of them so neither had made any move to leave each other’s arms in the hour since they’d woken up. 

“Dana, I wanted to say something to you,” Stella propped herself up with a hand under her head and looked into her bright, blue eyes. 

“Of course.” 

“The wedding talk at the pub last night got me thinking that we’ve never spoken much about marriage. We don’t really veer into discussing the specifics of our future often and I just wanted to make sure you really understand the love I have for you. Talking about relationships like this has never come naturally to me, it’s not something I’m well versed in but in another way it does feel natural because every thought I have I wish I could share it with you. You are on my mind always and you’ve filled my life with so much joy.”

“Stella…” Dana smiled warmly, surprised by the direction of the morning’s conversation, and leaned her head up to pull her girlfriend in for a soft kiss, bringing her hand up to gently grip Stella’s hair and deepen it.

After a few seconds, Stella lightly dragged her lower lip between her teeth and pulled back just an inch until their glistening eyes locked again. “Hey, you’re distracting me from my rambling and this is your rare chance for this level of sentimentality,” she teased, and Dana pressed a finger to her own lips as a promise not to interrupt. 

“I thrived in my independence and solitude before I knew you and it was mostly healthy but, my god, you have added so much light to my life and I have learnt things about myself that I never knew before because of loving you and you loving me.”

“Mhmm, Stella, I feel exactly the same.” 

“I’m very glad because honestly, I don’t want a future without you in it and, well, the future has been on my mind recently.”

“Stel, where are you going with this?”

“I’ll get there, I promise. I just… I know you know my feelings on marriage but I don’t want you to ever confuse my lack of interest in marriage for a lack of interest in committing my life to loving you. I’m not interested in a piece of paper declaring our relationship but that doesn’t mean anything about my feelings for you.” 

“You never have to worry about that,” Dana whispered, her heart starting to race a little at the direction their morning had taken and the grandness of the declaration of love Stella was offering. It wasn’t that it was uncharacteristic for Stella to express the depth of her love, it was more so that her love was typically expressed through other methods. Whilst Dana often leant on her natural ability for eloquence to show her love to Stella, her partner relied more on physical affection and an attitude of worship towards Dana’s body. This type of extensive speech was very rare. 

Stella had lifted a hand to Dana’s head and was gently stroking her soft, auburn hair as she spoke. “I suppose I don’t worry too much. I like to believe you feel loved and I try hard to make you feel it. But I wanted to ask you something. I might not care for the piece of paper stating it but I would be so honoured to call you my wife and I would very much love to buy you a beautiful ring and take you on an extravagant holiday. And above all, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How would you feel about being my wife, just without the wedding or the documentation?”

Stella’s confidence rarely wavered but as she finished speaking she looked down, a little nervous to be saying words that for most of her life she had never expected to say to anyone. 

Dana quickly lifted Stella’s head again with a hand under her chin and grinned. “Yes of course, I would love more than anything to be your wife,” she pressed a firm kiss to Stella’s now smiling lips, “and for you to be mine.” 

Stella gave her a radiant smile as she rolled onto her back, pulling Dana on top of her.

“My wife, Dana Scully.” 

“My wife, Stella Gibson.” 

They both laughed into each other’s lips, euphoric at the thought of the rest of their lives together stretched out ahead of them.


End file.
